


Needy, doctor?

by SinnerForAsrian (KuroKittyPurr)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroKittyPurr/pseuds/SinnerForAsrian
Summary: The apprentice has been teasing Julian all day with all sorts of things, and when they finally get back home and get in bed, Julian is an absolute mess. He tries to spoon MC, but at every little movement their butt touches his crotch and eventually it becomes obvious that he's hard and needy, so the apprentice decides to help him sleep~





	Needy, doctor?

               It was intoxicating. Their touches, their words, their intense glare... Julian felt his need to have them close rise with every flirt.

               When their day ended, at last, and they could finally retreat to the bedroom, his whole body was hypersensible. When they kissed him goodnight, the could feel the butterflies in his stomach multiply. He wrapped his hands around the apprentice and held their back to his chest, knowing they were tired and should rest, but couldn't shake his desire off. When they pushed their butt closer to him, his shiver was strong enough to make both of them tremble. With a smirk, the apprentice wiggled their hips even closer, and Julian's grip around them tightened. The apprentice turned around and ran their hands down his chest.

               "Needy, doctor?"

               He just shivered as an answer and kissed them deeply. Their hands caressed his bare chest, then wandered down to his hips. Fingers wrapped through the thin fabric of his pants around his already hard cock, making him whimper.

               "Please, oh, please, touch me more."

               Pants were pushed down and skin touched skin. A gentle rub had Julian already wet and pushing his hips towards the apprentice, but they stopped him.

               "Slowly, Julian. It would be a shame to do it in any other way," they whispered, voice filled with promises as their hand touched him more.

               Julian’s body relaxed just a bit as he realized the apprentice was really there, with him, and wanted him to feel good. Their hands were gentle and warm and secure, and he found himself moaning and shivering. When the apprentice kissed down his chest and bit one of his nipples, the love he felt was nearly enough to push him off the edge, but somehow his body kept holding on, wanting more, more of their hands, their mouth, their body. The line of kisses went lower and lower, until their lips wrapped around his tip and he had to bite his lips.

               “F-fuck, it feels so warm and so soft…”

               Their tongue flicked around his tip before they took him deeper, their teeth barely grazing over his skin. Julian’s redness deepened and his hands reached for the apprentice’s hair, gently massaging their skin as an encouragement. His moans and whimpers were fusing together, a sweet melody to the apprentice’s ears as they sucked and caressed, filling Julian’s mind with love and pleasure. His orgasm came as the grand finale, a pitched “Oh!” escaping his lips as his tip hit the back of the apprentice’s throat. They took it all in, swallowed and kissed up his chest, settling their heads in the soft part of his shoulder.

               “Better, now?”

               “Thank you, dear,” the man answered, his cheeks still flushed. “I will return the favor as soon as you will let me. But now, sleep. I know you’re tired.”

               “Goodnight, Ilya. Sleep tight.”

               “Always, as long as you’re in my arms”


End file.
